


Wet and Wild

by DragonReine



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fellatio, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonReine/pseuds/DragonReine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Aoba shows a little more of his Desire side, and Ren can't help but go along with it.</p><blockquote>
  <p>"Aoba."</p>
  <p>"Mmmm..."</p>
  <p>"<em>Aoba.</em>"</p>
  <p>"Mmph..."</p>
  <p>A wicked tongue pressed against his frenulum, making Ren hiss and jerk his hips involuntarily. "Aoba," he said again, trying to sound firm but his voice came out shaky, almost pleading. "Aoba, can we not do this here? Someone might see."</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Wet and Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt:
> 
> [otp-ot3-imagines](http://otp-ot3-imagines.tumblr.com/post/100877825701/imagine-your-otp-getting-frisky-at-the-beach):
>
>> Imagine your OTP getting frisky at the beach

"Aoba."

"Mmmm..."

" _Aoba._ "

"Mmph..."

A wicked tongue pressed against his frenulum, making Ren hiss and jerk his hips involuntarily. "Aoba," he said again, trying to sound firm but his voice came out shaky, almost pleading. "Aoba, can we not do this here? Someone might see."

Aoba opened his eyes and looked up at Ren, but his mouth remained wrapped around Ren's cock. Seeing Aoba staring so intently, lips stretched obscenely and slick with spit...Ren bit back a groan, and then very nearly yelped when Aoba only raised an eyebrow at him before sucking _hard_ , cheeks hollowing out from the vacuum of it. 

The rock that Ren was leaning back on was rough, little pinpricks of pain digging into his back. The seawater swirled around his calves, and sand slipped between his toes each time they curled. And he could hear the sound of children playing in the distance, just barely loud enough that they weren't hidden by the sound of the waves crashing against the beach.

Ren panted, his legs shaking with the effort of keeping him upright, his head spinning with a dizzying mix of lust and fear. He and Aoba had been wading in the water, splashing at each other and just having fun. But then a large wave suddenly crashed in, and threw Ren off-balance; he had stumbled, and would had fallen face-first into the water if Aoba had not reached out and steadied him, arms wrapping around Ren's waist and keeping him upright.

They'd stood there a moment, startled by the sudden closeness, their bodies pressed against each other. Then another large wave swept in, soaking them both and shocking Ren with the sudden wetness. He'd stammered out an apology, embarrassed that he'd been so clumsy and nearly making Aoba fall with him. But Aoba only gave him a _look_ , something sharp and fierce in his eyes, before Aoba grabbed his wrist and dragged him off to a quieter section of the beach. 

Ren had stumbled after Aoba, confused but obedient, and then, when they went around a cluster of very large rocks, Aoba had turned, pushed Ren back against the nearest rock surface, and then sank to his knees.

Which led to their current situation, Ren gasping for breath and trying to keep quiet, while Aoba licked and sucked at his cock, one hand playing with Ren's balls while the other hand was gripping his hip, keeping him pinned down.

"Aoba," he whispered. "Aoba, I'm sorry, but we're too close to the public area of the beach, someone might come here and—"

Aoba hummed, the sound vibrating around Ren's cock and making him groan, before Aoba pulled back with an obscenely wet-sounding pop. "You know, Ren, most of the time it's cute, but you really don't have to keep apologising." 

"But—"

"Ren," Aoba said, giving him that _look_ again, the fierce one that was more _Desire_  than Reason. "Just let me do this. I want it." 

Ren whined, the demanding tone of it making something _hot_  crawl up his spine, and his cock felt like it was about to burst. "I...I'm not sure I can keep my voice down," he said, his cheeks flaming with the admission. 

"Then don't," Aoba said. "We're way too far away, they can't hear you." And with that, he closed his mouth around Ren's cock again. 

Ren's lungs seized; a gasp strangled in his throat as Aoba redoubled his efforts, his mouth a hot wet heat around him. He gripped Aoba's sholders, fingers sinking in as Aoba's head started to bob up and down. He was moaning now, loud enough that it felt like they were echoing in his ears, but that perversely only made his pulse race harder, the fear of getting caught only adding an edge to the pleasure.

Then Aoba's hand left his hip and reached back, thumb pressing hard against the skin behind his balls, sending a white-hot spark of sensation through him and that was it, Ren was _gone_ , falling apart on a breathless cry as he spilled into Aoba's waiting mouth. 

It felt like forever before he came down from that high, his body slumped back against the rock. Aoba was tucking him back inside his swim trunks, mouth pressing light kisses against his lower belly. "Aoba," he breathed. "You haven't..."

Aoba just smiled at him as he stood up, looking remarkably composed despite the flush on his cheeks and the obvious bulge in his own trunks. "It's fine." He leaned in and kissed Ren thoroughly, his mouth tasting bitter with semen, and then he pulled back, a sly smirk on his face. "You can return the favour later." 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: <http://dragonreine.tumblr.com/>


End file.
